


undercover lover

by natsiya



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Canonical Character Death, Child Soldiers, F/M, Fucked Up Thought Processes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Mental Coercion, Mental Instability, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsiya/pseuds/natsiya
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is reborn in Todoroki Shouto.The world is tilted on its axis





	undercover lover

Itachi falls forward, his fingers slipping off of his brothers face.

He falls down **…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**...**and in another world, Todoroki Shouto opens his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hi <3 
> 
> i know this is super short, but the rest of the chapters wont be nearly this short lmao
> 
> i'm jus toying around with this idea, and i was wondering if anybody would be interested in reading more of it? idk im about to put my heart and sweat into this i think lol
> 
> comments and critiques are always accepted


End file.
